


Daddy Please

by SlasherFiend



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, College Student Will, Daddy Kink, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, cop will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal meets a young Will Graham and becomes intrigued. Will is a cop and a college student and soon becomes a part of Hannibal's world. When Hannibal discovers Will's kink, what does he do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Please

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up to JustFuckMeUp a week late. I've never written daddy kink before, if this comes off as forced, tell me.  
> Here's what Will would look like: http://bertobellini.tumblr.com/post/115974610512/haanigram-o-god-i-got-trial-and-retribution-on#notes  
> Enjoy ya filthy animals (it's a reference).

Hannibal walked down the street, past the brick Starbucks, on his way to the local market for his daily stocking of herbs. He never really noticed who was in the coffee shop unless they happened to run into him on their way out, spilling coffee onto his suit, like the man a few weeks ago had done. His brain had been laced with a sauce; tart, to bring out the bright spark from the lasting caffeine.

Since that incident, Hannibal had gone past the shop, to see if anyone else would make the same mistake. No one did, but three days after he had consumed the wired man’s brain, he noticed a young man sitting near the window, reading.

He had college textbooks and notebooks on his table Hannibal noted as he passed by, but it seemed there was also an air of indifference to him, to separate himself from anyone around him. Hannibal assumed that was just the young man’s engrossment in his textbooks. But during the next week, Hannibal noticed a few friends try to converse with the hard working young man.

He would push his hair out of his face, as it curled around his ears and to the back of his neck. As his friends talked, he didn’t make eye contact, instead stared at his textbooks, or the table. He always managed to send the friends away Hannibal noted, as they were gone when he came back with his purchases. After seeing this happen, Hannibal found that he was staying out longer in the mornings, to pass by and observe the interesting young man. It so happened that as the new week began; Hannibal saw the college textbook had changed to a psychology one. Hannibal knew now he had a chance to talk to this intriguing young man, even if it was an excuse. Hannibal knew his herbs could wait and walked into the shop.

He went up to the counter and ordered a black coffee with two pumps of cream, just to see how expertized the baristas were. After getting his coffee, Hannibal went right over to the college student with the curly hair.

“For the past month you have been here reading your textbooks, yet this is the first time you have a psychology textbook with you. It is by the way, horribly biased, as the author barely cites any references in electroshock therapy from this century. My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I thought this could be an opportunity to talk,” he said, staring at the young man, to watch his reaction.

Twenty four year old Will Graham stopped reading. This new interruption was different from the others. Most were his friends, like Beverly, trying to get him to go places with them, or someone wanting to sit at his semi unoccupied table. No one had just come up and started talking to him out of the blue like this. It was unnerving and Will said nothing in return to the older man. He hoped if he gave this Dr. Lecter the silent treatment, he would leave. Possible expert in the field or not, Will liked his alone time. But the seconds ticked by and Lecter was still standing there, just holding onto his coffee. Will arched an eyebrow as he stared at the tabletop and asked, “Am I supposed to care? Just because you are a doctor and know about psychology, that’s supposed to make you interesting enough for me to care about carrying on a conversation with you? Because it doesn’t, I don’t find you interesting.”

Hannibal risked a small smirk. The blatant rudeness was a seal of death, which obviously he could not carry out here, and he should be leaving, but he remained standing.

Will glanced up, at least his eyes rested about midway on Hannibal’s chest, and he stated, “If you know exactly how many days I’ve been here reading for class, that sounds like it needs to be called in as a case of stalking.”

“I assure you it is nothing like that,” Hannibal told this knowledgeable young man. “You happen to be here as I make my daily morning trip to get herbs for my kitchen.”

“What was I reading at the start of the semester, almost four weeks ago?” Will asked, leaning on the table and raising his eyes to stare Lecter in the eye.

Hannibal gazed back into the stormy blue eyes and could feel the amateur snare being laid on the ground by the question. And yet, to have asked such a question and realizing which answer could incriminate a person was a quick leap in logic. This young man was most certainly interesting, more than Hannibal had first thought.

Hannibal would take the bait. “I believe it was a basic textbook on criminal activity, a better edition than the book you are currently reading,” he answered.

Will sat back in the chair, soft, worn grey long sleeved shirt dragging across the table as he dropped his hands into his lap. “You’re observant, and clearly a stalker,” he said, gathering up his book and notebooks, shoving them into a dark green bag that he pulled up from the floor.

Hannibal wanted to stop this boy, but fought against it, as any movement to keep him from leaving would be noticed and could lead to a scene. It would also further help the case of being a stalker.

Will threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder and made to leave the shop, but not before telling Hannibal, “Stay away from me Dr. Lecter.”

That would not do, but Hannibal made sure to give a five minute head start before he followed from around the block, away from any eyes that had seen him in the shop. His instincts told him to kill the rude college student, but once again, something stopped him. He only followed the bob of curls on the young man’s head to see that he went into the local police station before Hannibal caught public transportation to his office. He knew the young cop would look into his background, perhaps even voice a compliant to his superior officer, and Hannibal would have to be in his office to answer that call. After that, Hannibal would do a little digging of his own, to find out about this cop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hannibal made a new route to get his herbs, just in case he was being watched by the police, though Will Graham’s superior officer, Jack Crawford had told the doctor there would be no face to face follow up. Hannibal wouldn’t it risk it either way, he had the nagging suspicion Graham was reading in the shop not just because it was convenient, but to see if the Ripper was making it his hunting ground. It was unlikely, as only the best of the best were trying to find the Ripper, and yet if Graham did make the shop a place to observe suspicious people, it wouldn’t be mentioned to his superior officer. Hannibal was crushed to not be able to see Will’s curls as part of his daily routine anymore, let alone get a clear chance to talk to him again, but Hannibal could work around it in one way or another.

A week and a half passed before Hannibal got a call from Will. It was after noon and Hannibal was in his office, getting ready for lunch when his phone rang. He picked up and answered with a quick greeting before there was a pause on the other end. “Hello?” Hannibal asked, not ready to waste time.

“Dr. Lecter,” Will mumbled from his end. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Hannibal smiled. Will was making up for being rude the week before, lucky for him, because Hannibal had been deciding on killing the young cop soon for that transgression. “You caught me at lunch actually,” Hannibal told him.

“I just had a question,” Will said quickly as if he did not intend to draw out this conversation. “Could I borrow a better psychology textbook from you? The one I have…you said it awful and I want to learn something in this course.”

“Why not just check the college campus library for a better book?” Hannibal asked. If he had a chance of seeing Will again, he wanted to know why the young man would come to him and to get Will to work for it.

“Because you’re an actual psychologist. All the librarians here have recommended the textbooks that the professors wrote,” Will snapped, clearly irritated.

Hannibal smiled again. This was a very fascinating conversation, to hear Will talk a little freely and let his emotions cloud his thinking was something Hannibal wanted to see in person soon. “And you thought I would have something that would be a better, trusted suggestion for a book that wasn’t biased or pandering to the author’s pay by the word?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes,” Will answered. “Or you could point me to a better selection somewhere else.”

“I would be glad to help you…” Hannibal said, trailing off on purpose.

“Will, I’m Will Graham,” the cop huffed, possibly nearing the end of his patience for this call now that he had gotten the answer he was seeking.

“I have answered your question,” Hannibal said, staring down at his open tablet on his desk. “Now I have one for you. When do you want to come by the office to see my library?”

“You have a library?” Will asked, awe slipping in for a second.

“I do,” Hannibal replied. He could indulge in a little ego stroking. “I take it you have classes in the morning?”

“Yeah, but I can come by tomorrow,” Will replied. “I’m only going part time, as I’m working.”

Hannibal grabbed a pen and his appointment book, flipping to the next day. “I have no openings until seven pm,” he told Will.

“That’s fine,” Will said quickly, urgency slipping in again. “I’ll be at your office by seven.”

“I’ll write you down,” Hannibal said as he did so. “I look forward to helping you Will. Thank you for calling.”

“Yeah,” Will mumbled and hung up.

Hannibal glanced at name in his book and could feel a new opportunity opening up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seven could not come sooner. Hannibal tried not to keep glancing at his watch as the last patient droned on about his incestualized family, yet again. This was the source for all the man’s suffering, but it was common knowledge to Hannibal and he was not in the mood to waste his darker urges right now. Finally time was up and Hannibal saw the patient out, spotting Will sitting in the waiting room. “Please come in Will,” Hannibal said, holding the door open.

Will took a moment to walk in and Hannibal noticed the red plaid shirt the cop wore. “The books you may want to look at are on the farthest wall,” Hannibal said, turning after he shut the door.

Will made his way over towards the window, fixed on the books as he walked under the ladder. Hannibal followed and made suggestions as Will picked books off the shelves and flipped them over, before putting them back.

This went on for over an hour and Hannibal was happy that he had no other patients, so he could spend this time with Will. Soon it was eight thirty and Will panicked. “I have to get home; I have to help feed my roommate’s dogs.” He was holding one book in his hand; it was the only one he hadn’t put back. He moved towards the door.

“You can return the book when your class is over,” Hannibal said, going with Will to the door.

Will paused and glanced down at the book written by a colleague of Hannibal’s, a Dr. Chilton. “Thank you,” Will said and walked out. So much for the opportunity.

Hannibal feared that would be the last he’d see of Will, at least until the semester ended or if Hannibal foolishly managed to get arrested. He needed another opportunity to see Will; he wanted to pick the young man’s brain about many things, not just about being a cop potentially seeking the Ripper on his own time. The next opportunity didn’t come until over a month later, when the college was on Spring break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Will called again, this time asking to talk with Hannibal about the course. His midterm was after the break and he wanted someone to discuss the material with. Hannibal guessed by the tone of Will’s voice that Hannibal wasn’t the last choice, but he wasn’t a first choice either. Will’s friends were gone for the break.

The two spent a few hours every day talking about the course, barely consulting Will’s textbooks.

“Have you ever thought about just teaching the course?” Will asked as he looked up from his notes. They were on better terms now, having learned a little about each other the past four days.

Hannibal smirked. “It’s been suggested to me, but I would not be able to. I would want one on one discussion, and that would be impossible, even with a small class,” he answered.

Will shrugged. “I appreciate your help though,” he muttered, staring back at his notes.

Hannibal smiled to himself. Will was slowly opening up to him and it was never a dull moment.

Once the week ended, Hannibal almost regretted letting Will walk out the office door. There was a yearning, Hannibal wasn’t sure he could wait until the semester was over to see Will again. As it turned out, he didn’t have to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hannibal was called to the hospital, almost a week later, to analyze the mind of a man who had stabbed an officer in the back. Hannibal had been called by Jack Crawford, as a favor, since it was a personal stabbing; he wanted someone out of the police force to talk to the man. The hospital’s psychologist was out of town conveniently as well.

Hannibal stopped in front of the room where the man was, wearing a jacket under his suit coat. The hospital was drafty. Hannibal saw Jack Crawford there as well in a casual dark suit coat and almost matching pants. “May I ask who he stabbed?” Hannibal asked. “It would help me get him to see the errors of his ways by harming a member of your force.” Jack stared at Hannibal for a second, arms crossed over his chest.

“He stabbed Graham,” Jack answered slowly.

Hannibal saw red. A flare of possessiveness welled up inside of Hannibal. “Is it serious?” he managed to ask, fingers twitching to grab the closest tool and use it to kill the man who had harmed young Will.

Jack shook his head. “He just needs to heal.”

Hannibal gave a short nod. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said before entering the hospital room where his next victim lay.

After Hannibal got the details from the unstable man, he went to see Will, pushing the thought of how to kill the cop’s attacker to the back of his mind for the moment. Hannibal stood by Will’s bedside; the young man was on his side, blankets covering him waist down. The paper gown was tied loosely and in the reflection of the window on the other side of the bed, Hannibal could see red angry stitches in Will’s back. Will glanced up at Hannibal. “Dr. Lecter,” he mumbled, words heavy with sleep and pain killers. “What are you doing here?”

“Your superior officer asked me to talk to the man who stabbed you,” Hannibal replied, gazing into the heavy lidded blue eyes. “He wanted to know what possessed the man to hurt you.”

Will shifted and made a small noise as dull pain shot up his spine. “He…saw me as a threat,” he said, voice losing its sleepy tone. “I was invading his home and he wanted to protect it. He hid in the shadows and got me by surprise.”

That was exactly what Hannibal had deciphered from the unstable man, except he had been high at the time and he had seen Will as something with small horns or antlers covering his body. He had attacked a weak spot, to bring down the monster. The description made Hannibal curious, was there something dark buried inside of Will that had yet to be uncovered? “Stabbing you when your back is turned is the sign of a coward,” Hannibal said a little more forcefully then he had wanted.

“Perhaps,” Will sighed. “At least I’m here and not running around for work, or class.”

“Do you not enjoy your classes or your job?” Hannibal asked.

Will smirked up at Hannibal, though it looked more like a grimace from how Will was laying. “Are you going to ask how it makes me feel if I say no?”

“If you are displeased with your situation, you can change it,” Hannibal told him instead.

Will sighed heavily.

“What would you rather pursue instead of common criminals in the street?” Hannibal asked, having a feeling that this could lead somewhere interesting.

“I don’t hate being a cop,” Will muttered, flexing his right hand, to not lose circulation. “But the psych course that I’m in, and the book you lent me, it’s…” He stopped. The talks he had had with Hannibal, coupled with his course had grabbed his interest more than his current job at least. They were intriguing.

“Do you want to become a psychologist?” Hannibal prodded.

Will snorted. “And be picked apart by a different set of egotistical men, who would be my colleagues? No…I think I’d rather catch the more masterful criminals. The dangerous ones like the Ripper.”

Will had finally said it and it warmed the simmering thoughts in Hannibal’s mind to do away with this young man, despite his quick leaps in logic. But Hannibal took another look at the stitches on Will’s back and changed his mind. Perhaps, when the time came, he’d let Will live. Maim and scar him though, to remember Hannibal by. “I doubt you would be let on the case,” Hannibal said, to deter Will from any thoughts of going after the Ripper for the time being.

Will rolled his eyes. “Obviously, but if I change my major and go to study criminal behavior patterns instead, maybe they will when I’m done with school,” he mumbled mostly to himself.

Well that was a few years away; Hannibal could keep an eye on Will until then. “Would you like me to get someone to collect your notes from your missed classes?” Hannibal asked, coming up with any excuse to see Will more.

“If you don’t mind,” Will breathed, the surprise clear in his voice. “My roommate should have everything. I can just text her and tell her you’ll be coming over after class to get my notes.”

Hannibal put on a smile. “It does not inconvenience me, and I would not want you to fall behind on the one class that you are now so passionate about.”

Will looked up into Hannibal’s eyes. “Thank you Dr. Lecter.”

“It’s my pleasure Will,” Hannibal told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, the sun was trying to break through grey storm clouds as Hannibal made his way to Will’s room in the hospital. The curtains were drawn back and the faint sunlight kept streaming in and out. Will was sitting up in bed, his hair pushed out of his face. His eyes flicked to the notebook tucked under Hannibal’s arm when the older man entered the room.

Hannibal placed the notebook on Will’s lap. “Your roommate was prepared; she had everything ready when I got there, as you said.”

Will smirked. “Yeah, Bev’s like that. She’s mostly pissed that I got hurt and she couldn’t kick the guy’s ass for it.”

Hannibal said nothing, but did agree with the sentiment. The man would die soon enough. “Have you had any pain killers today?”

Will snorted. “Yes daddy,” he quipped. He was feeling better and being quite restless, it brought the snark out.

Hannibal arched an eyebrow.

Will shifted, uncomfortable as Hannibal said nothing. “That-that was a joke,” he mumbled, though it didn’t sound sincere. He looked out the window and Hannibal noticed the rising blush on Will’s cheeks.

“Perhaps we could discuss your sexual fantasies sometime, as this hardly seems to be a laughing matter to you,” Hannibal said, watching Will’s head whip around, curls catching on his neck.

“I’d rather not,” he said. “I know you Dr. Lecter, but not as close as it would have to be for me to talk about my sexual desires. I don’t want to be psychoanalyzed, let alone have my brain picked for whatever happens to turn me on.” Will tried to glare at Hannibal, but the blush was still on his cheeks.

“It’s perfectly natural Will,” Hannibal told him, placing a hand on the bed, right next to Will’s head.

With Hannibal looming over him, the blush bloomed deeper on Will’s face and he shifted away from the older man. “Talking about sex or talking about it to a doctor?”

“Both,” Hannibal answered. “I have no judgments of you Will. If you were aroused by the fact to call me daddy, then…” He trailed off, waiting for a reaction.

Will gave a small gasp, turning his head into the pillow. Images were running through his head, Hannibal could tell.

“I-I don’t want to talk about it,” Will mumbled into the pillow and his shoulder.

“Would you rather we acted on it?” Hannibal asked.

Will slowly turned to face Hannibal once again, blue eyes wide. “We can’t-we shouldn’t…”

“What is there to stop us?” Hannibal countered. “We do not have to make it public. It will not be anything you don’t want it to be. If you just want to try out your fantasy with me, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Will gave a little shiver and said, “At least let me think about it.”

“Of course,” Hannibal told him, and moved out of the young man’s personal space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Will was released from the hospital, but was advised to take time off of work, just for another day or two, to make sure his back wasn’t tender. He showed up at Hannibal’s office at seven. “Good evening Will,” Hannibal said as the young man walked in.

Will walked over towards the books, hands trying to keep still, but he was fidgeting.

“Is there something on your mind Will?” Hannibal asked, standing in between the chairs he used for his talks with his patients.

Will shook his head, long curls flying everywhere. “I just…want to talk right now.”

“But you have yet to tell me anything,” Hannibal countered, watching the young man start to pace, the long sleeved plaid shirt was just a little baggy on him. “What would you like to discuss?”

Will paused, glanced at Hannibal and shook his head. “It’s…I don’t know…”

“I assure you we are just talking Will,” Hannibal told him. “I do not like repeating myself though. Perhaps you want me to order you to talk?”

Will flinched, a small blush on his cheeks. “No,” he said after a moment. “I’m just not sure what to make of it…”

“Would you like to sit and tell me about whatever is troubling you?” Hannibal asked, taking a step towards the college student.

“I’d rather stand,” Will answered. “If I sit, it’ll be clear to me that this will go into an analysis of my mind.”

Hannibal said nothing, just watched Will run a hand through his hair and sigh.

“It’s about the guy who attacked me,” Will said slowly and softly.

Hannibal shifted his footing as images of the man disemboweled filtered into his head. “What about him?” he asked.

Will worried his bottom lip. “It’s likely nothing, but…when I heard the reason for why he attacked me, it made sense to me. I felt like I knew exactly why he was angry at me, why he tried to protect his home.”

“A man has the duty to safeguard his house and his possessions,” Hannibal said.

Will shook his head. “It’s not that,” he said, looking directly at Hannibal. “This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. I-I’ve connected with criminals, been able to explain their reasoning, sometimes better than they can. I just see their motive.”

Oh now this was even better than Hannibal had hoped. “It sounds like you have a great deal of empathy,” he said, turning towards his desk, to get out the numbers of a few colleagues, to keep them on hand, in case anyone else found out about Will. Hannibal didn’t want anyone else getting into Will’s head. “You can understand a criminal’s point of view, you feel what they feel. Crawford doesn’t know the talent he’s wasting.”

Will snorted and Hannibal turned back to him.

“So I’m not strange?” he whispered, his voice wavering.

“No,” Hannibal answered slowly. “In fact, you’re beautiful. With a rare gift like yours, you could indeed pursue your dream of catching the high profile killers.”

Will smiled, it was watery, just like his eyes. “You’re the only one who’s let me be me this clearly,” he said, on the verge of tears.

Hannibal walked over to the young cop, pulled out his pocket square and used it to wipe Will’s tears away. “I know what it’s like to be judged unfairly Will,” he said, placing a hand on this unique man’s shoulder. “You are safe here, with me.”

Will blinked. “Thank you daddy,” he said, sincere.

Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “You don’t have to push this Will.”

“I’m not,” Will bit out. “I want this, and I want you, Dr. Lecter.” He grabbed hold of Hannibal’s tie, wrapping it around his hand, and used it to pull Hannibal down for a chaste kiss.

Hannibal placed his hands on Will’s hips. He licked Will’s lips, waiting for the young man to open his mouth. Once he did, Hannibal deepened the kiss, taking the lead and holding Will close.

After a moment, Will broke the kiss, panting, “Wow”.

“Is there something you want?” Hannibal asked. This close he could see the leaps Will was making in his head. “Tell me, my sweet boy.”

Will blushed hard and tore his gaze from Hannibal’s. “If I tell you…you might not like it,” he muttered.

Hannibal chuckled. “I doubt that.”

Will turned back to Hannibal, eyes and hand on the doctor’s empty pocket. “I want to see you naked,” Will told him. “I know you want to see me naked as well.”

“In that case I will have to close the curtains,” Hannibal said, and reluctantly let go of Will to do so.

Once one window was covered, Hannibal turned, just to glance at Will, and then glanced away, as the college student was using the time to get undressed as quickly as he could. After the second window was veiled, Hannibal took the moment to openly stare at Will in all his glory.

Will’s chest was hairless, but Hannibal’s eyes followed the soft trail down the college student’s lower stomach towards his cock. Will shifted, and Hannibal refocused his gaze on the blue eyes. The blush was back on his cheeks.

“I take it no one has looked at you like that,” Hannibal gathered, undoing his tie.

“You look like you want to eat me,” Will chuckled. He watched Hannibal get undressed.   
Each article of clothing was carefully undone and placed in a pile on the floor. Once naked, Hannibal picked up his clothes and placed them on his desk. He turned to Will.

Will stepped closer; mirroring the intense gaze Hannibal had just put him under. He reached a hand out to run his hand through Hannibal’s chest hair, before dropping eye contact.

“Now, what do you desire?” Hannibal asked, noticing the gooseflesh on Will’s arms.

“I want to touch you daddy,” Will said softly and reached to take hold of Hannibal’s cock.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrist. “Perhaps we should lie down.” He nodded at the couch. He let Will go and walked over, with only a moment to spare before Will was back, taking hold of him again.

Will stroked Hannibal, yet had to stop as Hannibal sat down.

“You’re not shy to show me your body,” Hannibal said, gazing up at Will, who didn’t make eye contact once again. “Such a good boy deserves a reward.”

Will met his gaze then. He looked ready to ask what it was, but said nothing.

Hannibal grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor, in front of his feet.

Will instantly kneeled. “I’m not very good at sucking cock, daddy,” he said slowly.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Hannibal said and spread his legs so Will could get between them.

Will settled himself and took Hannibal’s cock, stroking a little before tentatively licking it, and then sliding the head into his mouth.

Hannibal hissed as Will’s teeth grazed his flesh.

Will pulled back. “Sorry, I said I’m not good at it,” he sighed.

“Be mindful of your teeth,” Hannibal told him, running a hand into Will’s hair. “When you suck on candy, you don’t use your teeth do you?”

Will shook his head, and then went back to it, engulfing Hannibal’s cock with his mouth.

The warm wetness made Hannibal groan. “You’re doing well, now…” He adjusted, moving forward to let Will get at his hardening cock.

Will began to suck, sloppily, drooling as he bobbed up and down on Hannibal’s cock.

As much as Hannibal hated messes, this was one he didn’t mind. In fact he got harder at the sight. The thought of getting Will messy was something to explore another day.

Will moved lower, taking more of Hannibal in his mouth.

“Careful,” Hannibal breathed. “Not too much or you’ll choke.”

Will gazed up at Hannibal, his curls framing his face and he slid down more, choking a little, before pulling back.

Hannibal sighed. “Why did you do that?”

“Because you wanted me to,” Will answered, wiping at the line of spit with the back of his hand. He looked up at Hannibal again. “I could see it in your eyes. You wouldn’t say it, but you wanted to see me choke.”

Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes and could see his darkness reflected back. Hannibal smiled. This empathy would be interesting indeed to use. “Keep going,” he instructed.

Will went back to it, and after a while Hannibal was dripping pre-come.

“Th-that’s enough,” he panted, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder.

Will let Hannibal’s cock drop from his mouth. “Now what daddy?” he asked, staring at the wooden floor.

“I’m going to prepare you,” Hannibal answered.

“With what?” Will asked, looking around. He didn’t see any lube out in the open.

Hannibal got up and carefully crossed the room to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small packet of lube, before coming back over. “Lay down on your stomach,” he told Will, gesturing to the couch.

As Will did so, he asked, “Why do you have lube in your office?”

“I have patients who suffer from sexual dysfunctions, it comes in handy to keep some around,” Hannibal answered as he ripped open the packet.

Will hummed, crossing his hands under his chin. His back was tense.

“Are you nervous Will?” Hannibal asked, dribbling the lube onto his fingers.

“I know what you’re going to do,” he replied. “I just…didn’t expect you to be so prepared.”

The unspoken addition was that, it was like Hannibal was expecting this, like he had planned it. Will was concerned, like he had been when they first met. “I did not think we would need anything extravagant, and I am taking care of you Will. That is what you want, isn’t it? For your daddy to take care of you?”

Will bit his lip. “Yes,” he answered and spread his legs open.

Hannibal circled Will’s entrance with the lube, before slowly pushing one finger in.

Will groaned and dug his fingers into the cushion.

Hannibal moved his finger around before pressing it in all the way, and began thrusting it in and out.

Will groaned again, resting his head in his hands.

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asked, removing his finger.

Will swallowed, and then licked his lips, thinking. “More,” he muttered. “Please daddy.”

Hannibal pressed another finger in this time, and took the same amount of time to scissor them, opening Will up like he had promised. When Will did not object, Hannibal added a third finger and sought out the young man’s prostate. One jab had Will give a drawn out moan.

He wriggled, hard cock resting against his belly. “Hannibal,” he panted.

Hannibal wondered how quickly he could get Will to come, but pushed that thought aside, as he wanted to be inside the college student first. He pulled his fingers out and used the last of the lube to slick up his cock. “Do you want me inside you Will?” he grunted, placing the head of his cock to Will’s entrance.

“Yes, yes please daddy,” he puffed, eager.

Hannibal smiled. This was turning out better than he could have hoped. He slowly pushed in, groaning, and Will mirrored him. Once sheathed, Hannibal waited, just feeling Will around him. Hannibal closed his eyes; the warmth was something he wanted to get used to.

“Daddy, move,” Will interrupted Hannibal’s relishing of his body.

Hannibal opened his eyes and began to slowly roll his hips, pressing Will into the couch.

Will groaned softly as Hannibal thrust into him.

Soon they got lost and blurred with each other, pushing and pulling together, as one unit. Their voices mixed and Hannibal started to pant, pressing against Will’s prostate.

Will’s curls were sticking to his neck and head with sweat. “I’m going to…” he mumbled.

Hannibal paused, pulling out of Will, which earned him a soft whine. “Turn over,” Hannibal breathed. “It will be easier to clean you up that way.”

Will snorted, but did so and Hannibal could gaze into the lust blown, dark pupils of the younger man as he readjusted him, sliding back in.

Will groaned and shut his eyes, tipping his head back into the cushion. He was flushed from his cheeks and shoulders, down to his stomach. It was a lovely sight.

It didn’t take long, but a few more presses to Will’s prostate and the young cop squirmed, despite gripping the base of his cock, to stop himself from coming.

“You don’t have to wait,” Hannibal panted.

“But you didn’t tell me that I had permission,” Will puffed.

Hannibal smirked. “Clever boy,” he said, before leaning to kiss Will lightly on the lips. He gave a few more thrusts, and then whispered, “Come for me Will.”

Will bit his lip and moaned low in his throat, before he came, splashing over his stomach. He panted hard as he came down, staring up at Hannibal. His fingers found their way to Hannibal’s chest hair. “Are you going to come in me, daddy?” he mumbled.

“Yes Will,” Hannibal grunted. He took in the sight of Will, the scent of his spent arousal, and knew he couldn’t last for much longer.

Some time passed by, while Will whimpered and twitched against Hannibal, oversensitive body clinging to him. Tears were pricking the corners of his eyes. “Please, please,” he murmured. “Please come in me, daddy. I want to feel it.”

Hannibal groaned and gave a deep thrust, and came, panting against Will’s shoulder.

As Hannibal pulled out, pressing his fingers to Will’s entrance, to slow the drip of his semen onto the couch, he thought about the future. About how far he could take this daddy kink, if he could lead Will on to pursue high profile killers, while also staying one step ahead as the Ripper. His mind went to many different scenarios, but he couldn’t pin one down as a set plan.

“What are you thinking about Dr. Lecter?” Will asked, breaking into Hannibal’s thoughts.

In that moment, Hannibal knew that he couldn’t get Will out of his head. Will was a surprise, that much was clear. He had been forcing Hannibal to make split second decisions since they first met. Hannibal smiled as he got up, to get the tissues for clean-up. He’d just have to make it up as he went from now on when dealing with Will. He’d wind Will up and watch him go, following in his wake of whatever he created. First things first though, he needed to eviscerate the man who had stabbed Will. Everything would follow in due time from there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr if the post there doesn't link to the right people. The post is here: http://shipperfiendobssesser.tumblr.com/post/146085875397/daddy-please
> 
> I would apologize for the length, but this is what I get as Hannibal and Will never shut up. Also the format hates me.


End file.
